


Boulevard of Broken Dreams

by TheWriterV666 (TheWriter666)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gay, Gay Smut, Help, M/M, Too many cooks, gay fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6472585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriter666/pseuds/TheWriterV666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uploaded from my fanfiction.net account TheWriterv666. Story contains fluff and smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boulevard of Broken Dreams

This ones fluff but the next one is smut

One nice evening in Snowdin your sitting on the couch with Sans. Papyrus has already went to bed. "Hey Sans? Isn't it cold in here?" You say scooting close to the Skelton. "Yeah, (Y/N)." Sans says putting one of his arms behind your neck, The hand belonging to the arm resting on your shoulders. You scoot closer to Sans and kiss him on the cheek. He blushes a dark shade of blue. "(Y/N)?" Sans mutters. You blush and ask "May I sleep with you tonight?" He blushes and kisses you back. "Yes~" he says in his beautiful voice. Sans looks at you smiling and blushing. "(Y/N), I love you" he says. "I love you too~ Sans~" you say. He gets up and so do you. He goes into his room, holding open the door for you. You walk in and lay down and the bed. Sans shuts the door and lays down next to you. "Goodnight, (Y/N)~" Sans says.


End file.
